Hori-chan, main yuk!
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: Di hari libur seperti ini, Horikawa hanya ingin tidur nyenyak sampai siang tanpa gangguan apapun. Tetapi semua rencananya untuk istirahat terganggu, ketika Imanotsurugi tiba-tiba mengganggunya di pagi hari. / Horikawa ・Imanotsurugi / AU / for #NulisRandom2015 day 2 / slight OOC


"...Ima-chan."

"Iyaaa?"

"Kau tahu kalau hari ini hari libur, bukan?"

"Iya!"

"...Katakan apa alasanmu membangunkan aku pagi-pagi di hari libur ini."

Pagi hari yang cerah, dan hari libur yang didambakan. Namun disinilah Horikawa, terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya karena suara lantang milik seseorang.

Horikawa ingin sekali mengamuk dan memberi jitakan penuh cinta kepada teman masa kecil di hadapannya—Imanotsurugi. Tetapi ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri berkali-kali— _'jangan marah, jangan marah.'_

Ya, meskipun tidak mengamuk, dan masih bisa tersenyum lembut seperti biasanya, wajah betenya tetap terlihat jelas, sih...

"Kau. Mengajakku. Bermain."

"Iya! Ayo main! Ini 'kan hari libur, jadi—"

Imanotsurugi tak sempat membereskan kata-katanya—Horikawa kembali berbaring di kasurnya dan menarik selimut.

"—EHHH! Ayolah, aku bosan, nih! Padahal kau biasanya senang kalau diajak bermain, atau bersih-bersih—"

"Itu urusan lain!"—Jawab Horikawa. Ya, itu urusan lain karena yang mengajak adalah Kane-sensei. Jadi itu pengecualian, oke?

...Pengecualian sekaligus curi kesempatan, lebih tepatnya.

"Huh! Kamu cuma peduli dengan Kane-sensei! Pilih kasih! Piii-liiih-kaaa-siiih!" Rengek Imanotsurugi, membuat wajah Horikawa sedikit merona. Horikawa ingin membekapnya dengan bantal.

"Ajak saja Sayo atau Yagen atau—agh, siapapun! Biasanya kau 'kan bermain dengan Midare dan Aizen!"

"Midare-chan bilang dia ada urusan. Aizen tidak boleh main keluar oleh Ibunya karena nilai rapornya merah semua. Yagen langsung membanting pintu ketika tahu bahwa aku yang membunyikan bel. Sayo... Aku tidak mau dibunuh olehnya. Membangunkan Sayo yang sedang tidur sama saja bunuh diri!"

"Jadi kau pikir aku tidak bisa membunuhmu?" Satu mata Horikawa berkedut. Ia menghela nafas panjang—cih, padahal tadi dia sedang mimpi indah soal Kane-sensei!

"Ima-chan, pulanglah. Aku lelah dan butuh tidur, oke? Kalau aku sudah merasa sedikit lebih baik, aku akan main denganmu."

"Ga mau! Maunya sekarang."

Bocah keras kepala. Rambut panjangnya bisa dipakai buat gantung diri, tuh. Atau tidak, dipakai untuk bunuh pemiliknya saja sekalian.

"Ima-chan. Kumohon."

"Ga maaauuu!"

"Ima-chan."

"Pokoknya main!"

"Ima-cha—"

"—Kalau kau mau main denganku, akan aku kasih gelas bekas minum Kane-sensei yang aku curi dari ruang guru."

"Deal."

.

.

.

Batalkan, batalkan. Lupakan soal gelas bekas minum Kane-sensei, aku ulangi, batalkan. _Abort mission, I repeat, ABORT MISSION!_

Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat—hal itu memang benar. Horikawa kini merasakan betapa ia menyesal telah menerima ajakan bermain dari Imanotsurugi. Gimana tidak? Ternyata Ima-chan punya pengertian lain dari kata 'main'.

"Hori-chan lemaaah! Masa kamu kalah? Ayo, perjalanan masih panjang!"

Main? Main kepalamu! Untuk apa coba dia mengajak Horikawa ke kuil yang letaknya jauh di atas gunung untuk 'main'?

"I.. Ima—chan... Pulang saja, yuk..." Horikawa mulai lelah—nafasnya saja terputus-putus seperti itu.

Sungguh, kalau tahu bahwa semuanya akan jadi seperti ini— lebih baik ia tidur lagi, deh!

"Ayolah, Hori-chan! Kau tidak akan menyesal, di kuil banyak tempat asyik untuk main! Banyak pohon besar juga, siapa tahu kita bisa menemukan kumbang!"

Horikawa menghela nafas—kalau ia menggunakan jurus mata memelasnya, kira-kira Ima-chan akan mengalah tidak, ya?

"Tidak mempan, Hori-chan. Tidak mempan."

Cih, dia bisa membaca pikiranku, pikir Horikawa.

"Sedikit lagi sampai! Nanti sesampainya di kuil, aku traktir es krim deh!"

Horikawa tidak menjawab—terlalu lelah untuk bisa bicara. Ia lanjut berjalan sambil menatap punggung Imanotsurugi yang berjalan di depannya; anak itu seperti punya stamina tanpa batas.

Ya, sudahlah. Bermain sesekali dengannya mungkin bukan hal buruk...

.

.

.

Pemandangan yang cukup indah menyambut mereka ketika sampai di gerbang kuil. Horikawa tidak menyangka bahwa masih ada kuil yang begitu terjaga dan bersih—belum lagi lingkungannya asri. Banyak pohon besar dan kebun yang luas, dan di samping kuil bahkan ada toko jajanan kecil untuk anak-anak. Kenapa ia tak pernah kesini sebelumnya?

"Kesini, Hori-chan!" Imanotsurugi meraih tangannya dan membawanya lari ke belakang kuil. Horikawa mengangkat satu alisnya ke atas. Loh, mau kemana? Bukannya selain yang berkepentingan dilarang masuk ke daerah belakang kuil?

"Ima-chan, kita mau kemana? Kalau masuk seenaknya, nanti dimarahi!"

"Tidak akan, tenang saja~" jawab Imanotsurugi, enteng.

"Eh, tapi—" Imanotsurugi tiba-tiba melepaskan gandengan tangannya dan berlari duluan. "Ah! Tunggu!"

Imanotsurugi memasuki pintu belakang kuil dengan santainya, tanpa mengucapkan 'permisi' atau 'maaf mengganggu'. Horikawa semakin bingung—mungkin kuil ini milik kenalan Ima-chan?

Horikawa sampai di depan pintu, namun ia ragu untuk masuk. Ia 'kan tidak kenal siapa-siapa disini, mana Ima-chan meninggalkan dia, lagi!

Tapi, tidak mungkin juga 'kan diam disini sampai Imanotsurugi kembali keluar? Cuaca musim panas 'kan menyiksa..

"O.. O-jama shimasu.." Horikawa melepaskan alas kakinya dan memasuki ruangan—sejuk. Entah kenapa disini sepi sekali, dan—ah, kemana pula Ima-chan pergi?!

"Hori-chan, kesini!"

Dari ruangan yang lain, ia melihat teman masa kecilnya melambaikan tangan—menyuruhnya untuk datang ke tempatnya. Horikawa hanya bisa mengangguk dan menuruti perkataannya.

"Cepat~ ada semangka, loh!"

"Iya, iya..."

Horikawa berjalan perlahan—semakin dalam, entah kenapa ruangannya semakin gelap. Apa Imanotsurugi yakin kalau disini ada orang?

"...Ima-chan? Ima-chan, kamu dimana—"

Sosok Ima-chan menghilang begitu saja, dan ruangan dimana Imanotsurugi berada tadi kini gelap total. Horikawa sedikit merasa panik dan takut sekarang.

"Ima-chan—"

"Hori-chan!" Horikawa merasakan seseorang kembali menggandeng tangannya—oh. Akhirnya Ima-chan muncul lagi..

"Mou—Ima-chan, jangan menghilang tiba-tiba begitu, dong—"

"—SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!"

"...Eh?"

Suara itu tidak dimiliki oleh satu orang saja—ada banyak orang yang mengucapkanya secara bersamaan. Tiba-tiba cahaya muncul begitu saja, meledak dalam visinya—dan kertas warna-warni berterbangan ke arahnya. Ketika pandangannya mulai jelas—Horikawa terdiam.

Di hadapannya, semua teman-temannya—bahkan beberapa guru (dan, ya Tuhan, ada Kane-sensei juga!) tersenyum ke arahnya. Di tengah-tengah kerumunan, ada Midare yang membawa kue ulang tahun di tangannya—bahkan ada Sayo juga disana, meski ia cemberut sambil melipat tangan. ...Loh, tunggu—

"K—katamu Midare ada urusan?!" Horikawa menoleh ke arah Imanotsurugi, dan yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Iya, urusan dia ya menyiapkan kue."

"Kau bilang Aizen tidak bisa keluar rumah!"

"Aku memang seharusnya tidak boleh main, tapi aku kabur!" jawab Aizen.

"Lalu, Sayo dan Yagen—ugh! Lupakan! Kau—"

...Oh—OH. Baiklah. Sekarang Horikawa mengerti kenapa Imanotsurugi bersikeras mengajaknya bermain hari ini...

"...Kau menyiapkan semua ini... Untukku?"

"Haha! Begitulah, tapi Kane-sensei banyak membantu! Lagipula, ini kuil milik Kane-sensei. Oh, yang lain juga ikut membantu!"

Senyuman orang-orang di hadapannya, senyuman milik Ima-chan, senyuman milik Kane-sensei. Horikawa merasa begitu bodoh, karena sudah melupakan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri—dan karena sudah berniat untuk menolak ajakan Imanotsurugi untuk melihat senyum-senyum ini.

Lupakan hari libur dan tidur nyenyak. Ia tidak menyesal diajak bermain oleh temannya.

Dengan titik air di ujung matanya dan senyum lembut, Horikawa bersyukur karena telah lahir ke dunia ini. "...Terima kasih."


End file.
